


A Date at the Jail

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Humor, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Their first date didn't quite go as planned.





	A Date at the Jail

Everyone stayed away from the irate woman and her companion, who was attempting to make her see the silver lining. It made for good entertainment in a place where generally the most interesting thing that happened was a few rounds of beat-em-up, but there was no way they were getting in the way of the two. If they wanted to squabble, they could, and they’d be providing a service to the rest of the group.

“At least we’re still together?” the man said.

The woman with brown hair bound in a milkmaid braids dotted with lavender sprigs glared at him. “That’s the best you can come up with, Salazar?  _ Really _ ? You got us  _ arrested _ and the only thing you have to say for yourself is  _ at least we’re still together _ ?”

Salazar shrugged, slumping slightly. “New experience?” he offered weakly.

“If I wanted a new experience, I would have gone skydiving not boogying in a club that was about to get raided and fail to get away due to the complete  _ blockhead _ that decided to pretend they were Elvis and talk their way out of the situation.”

“You have to admit, I do a pretty good Elvis.”

“Clearly you haven’t realised we’re in jail because of it.”

“Helga—” he stopped at the renewed intensity of her glare.

“Yes, Salazar?” she asked faux-sweetly.

The surrounding crowd in their own cells chortled as the man shrank in the face of the glare. “I’m sorry I got us thrown in here.”

There was a few minutes silence as Helga considered Salazar and the crowd eagerly awaited her next words. Several of them were wondering if they could convince the guards to give them popcorn. The silence was broken by the completely unexpected sound of Helga breaking down into giggles.

“Oh, honestly, Salazar. If I didn’t want to be here, I could have left you and your stupid impression to the police and got out of there unscathed. Yes, it might not have been the first date I imagined, but I knew what you were like when I agreed to go out with you.”

“Helga,” Salazar stated seriously, “I both hate you and love you right now.”

“Just wait until I tell Godric,” Helga said, winking.

Salazar groaned and placed his head in his hands. The crowd shifted closer as much as they could with the barricade of bars. Who was this new player named Godric and why did his name cause such a reaction in the black-haired man?

“I will give you anything to not tell Godric I got us in jail on our first date. He’ll never let it go.”

Helga looked thoughtful for a second. “Tell you what, create some music and keep the date going, I won’t even tell Rowena.”

Within five minutes, each member of the crowd had a job in banging the bars, floor, their own body, or food trays that had yet to be collected, and the jail was full of noise that held a passing resemblance to a melody. At the centre of it all, Helga was letting Salazar whirl her around and bastardise the tango.


End file.
